Talk:Ember (Warframe)/@comment-24.231.123.122-20130813023418
The people defending ember as being "fine" are piss-poor trolls who don't want her balanced. EVERY single frame, excluding ember, is useful throughout the entire game; all of their abilities are armor ignoring, deal super damage, or have bonus effects (Freeze, knockdown, blind, etc etc). Ember gets nothing. Her ulti can't kill anything in pluto, maybe 1 or 2 crewmen whereas any other frame, even non-offense based ones can still 1shot entire mobs. Even going completely skill based (focus, constitution, continuity, streamline) only makes her SLIGHTLY useful. Hell, at Xini WoF maxed can't even 1shot a CHARGER which takes 3x dmg. Overheat is NOT enough to make up for it. Anyone with Shade does the job with 0% risk, whereas overheat you're still vulnerable to knockdown. Here's a breakdown of her skills by someone who uses her 24/7, aka KNOWS what he's talking about since I've done my comparisons. Fireball: The fuck is this? Fireballs explode last I checked. The damage is pathetic, and since they removed the sticky flames (Yes, before the lingering flames would stick to whatever they hit), it's even less useful. Back before they removed that, you could tag a few ancients with the flames and they'd actually cut down quite a few light infested on their way. If it was an armor-ignoring explosion it'd see some use. I'm not saying it should be Ash's OP Shuriken but give an OFFENSE FIRE BASED frame something. Overheat: About the only 'good' skill she has, which is easily out-done by Shade sentinel. Fire Blast? That's a big joke of a skill. No smart player will spam it 3-4 times and waste over 200 energy on one mob. This skill needs to go or get some serious buffs. Maybe a larger ring, more damage, less energy cost...best bet is to remove it and give her a new 3rd skill. Hell, give her a fire version of Contagion, but instead make it affect everyone's guns, give them like 25/25/40/60% additional fire damage, and should stack with any previous elemental mods. World On Fire: More like World Of Fail. The casting time is rediculous. I'll admit, before the Update 8 (Or was it 9? Idk anymore) nerf it was semi useful because it'd hit 3 people, which would atleast keep 3 staggering/panicing from the fire. Thanks to the nerf it now only hits 1.The damage is pathetic to anything but light infested (And as I said, at xini it won't even 1shot chargers even with max focus). And any sword does that just fine. My Hate scythe does this job better than WoF. No Armor Ignore, shitty dmg to anything but non-infested, and shitty dmg on ancients. What'd be nice is if instead, the area around ember was super heated, and anything like within 10 meters took constant damage, similar to how it is now but less range and unlimited targets. Even if the damage didn't get buffed, this would give her a lot more use as a mobile crowd control or cryopod defender. You could run around fire-panicing crewmen/grineer or killing light infested (But who needs any other frame besides Vauban's Bastille or Frost's Snowglobe). Nobody wants an OP frame, but they really do need to give her some small buffs to keep her useful into the high levels, like EVERY OTHER FRAME IS. Oh and they should make all her skills ignore armor on ancients. If she's anti-infested she better do the job right ffs. Especially given the crappy new models are even worse/harder to hit the weakspot than the originals.